The New Girl
by Shadow Mercer 99
Summary: A girl with a troubled past join our heros.
1. Chapter 1

I ran into the forest, the blood slowly dripped off my cheek, i fell to the floor and my eyes are full of tears.  
I went over to a small puddle, and I stare at my reflection. with the cut under my eye and the bruise now around my eye, i look like a right state.  
The blood drip's into the puddle, and i ask myself a question. 'What have i done to them? What have i done to deserve this?'  
I can hear their taunting call's in the distance. If they find me they will hurt me again, like they alway's do.  
I run to a nearby cave, and i go inside, i can see their shadow's approach, They have their torches and i have nothing to light my way.  
I Hit a dead end and i can see the light of their torches in the distance, curl up in the corner, hoping they will never find me.  
I can hear the crunching of footsteps in the distance and hear their wicked call's. I find a small crack in the wall, i can only just about fit into it, but it might not be enough to hide me. I am sat crying in a small crack, I sit praying for help, praying for a friend to help me.  
"Hey new girl, come out, we won't not hurt you" I hear one of them call with the other's laughing afterward's.  
I try to feel if there is another gap but there isn't, but i can feel my hand run across something round. I dislodge it from the rock's keep and open it. I feel a stone and something like paper. I couldn't help but cry, i can feel the tears drop from my face. But i've realised i have just got tear's on the paper or card thing's. I try to wipe them clean, but before i know it they turn into a ray of blue light, I can now see out of the crack but now i see them, and they have seen me. I close my eye's. I hear a life frightening roar and then silence. The bullies stand terrified in front of a huge dinosaur.  
It is a baryonx, i can tell by it's orange body, the orangey red streaks, the white spikes on it's back and the huge teeth it bears at the bullies.  
The baryonx unleashes a powerful roar which sends the bullies runnin, far away, taking my fear's with them. My prayers have been answered, for the first time, but now the dinosaur is alone in the cave with me. I still hold the rock in my hand, i hold on to it tightly. I see a light surround me, and i can hear voices in my head. 'help us please help us'  
I notice the baryonx staring at me, it's eyes staring in desperation, 'is the baryonx talking to me?'  
I feel a small button on the bottom of the rock, i can't help but press it. I see the baryonx turn back into a ray of light and i can now feel the paper back in my hand. With the voice's in my head and this light surounding me, it has finally hit me. I'm insane.  
I walk through the cave, the blue light surrounding me guides me through and the desperate cries for help get more louder in my head.  
I look at the paper to find out, they are dinosaur card's,' Probably a kid's toy' i think.  
But that doesn't explain the baryonx appearing out of nowhere. I look at the card's to see it is a baryonx and a card which say's 'water tornado'.  
'chelsea help us' they cry  
'how do they know my name?' i ask myself, but that is one more question to add to my list.  
I don't know why, but i really want to see the baryonx, no matter how scary it is. I look on the stone. it has a mark engraved like a drop of water, like the one on the back of the baryonx card. ' there has to be some connection' i think to myself.  
I slowly slash the card against the rock. Once again the card has turned into a ray of blue light, and a huge baryonx appeared infront of me.  
"We don't want to hurt you" say's the voice's in my head.  
The baryonx's eye's stare, 'if it wanted to hurt me, it would have already done it' I thought.  
I reach out, i don't know what to think or do, but i can not let my fear's take over me. It bow's it's head down, and stop's moving.  
I slowly approach the baryonx and put my hand on the top of t's head. I gently stroke it, like a dog or any other animal.  
It slightly lift's it's head so it can stare into my eye's. I look at them, it's eyes glitter with determination and adoration.  
"Your nice, arent you?" I tell it.  
It places it's head on the ground and stay's. It shift's it's eye's like it is telling me to get on it's back.  
As i climb onto the baryonx's back, i hear voice's, not the bully's but other's.  
"There it is!" I hear them shout.  
I know they are not talking about me, but about the baryonx, My baryonx.  
Before i am fully on it's back, it lift's up quickly and runs further into the cave. I just about manage to hold on to one of the many spikes on it's back. As we reach the dead end, it doesn't stop, it just carry's on charging. i close my eyes and hold on tight. I fell a strong force push me back.  
I let go of the spike, i am too scared to scream, fear hold's back my voice. I don't feel the floor, i fell the wind blowing my hair back. i open my eye's to se im not hurt, im in the air. I tilt my head up to see the baryonx holding me up with is teeth by my rucksack. the wall must lead to another part of the cave.  
I think carefully of a name. a name that mean's strong, brave, a true friend. I know it is a girl by instinct's, but i have no names. the only names that come to my mind are sparkle and aqua. I think carefully as i manage to keep my rucksack on my back.  
"Sapphire" I say as the baryonx looked at me, and i could tell she understand's her name by the way she look's at me like she is a dog.  
I can hear the other people argueing in the back ground, i can har them mentioning that the baryonx is their's.  
"Go get that baryonx terry!" I heard a woman shout.  
"Chomp stop terry" I hear a boy shout. I see a tyrannosaurus following us, and a triceratop's behind it.  
"Sapphire, speed up!" I order, as the baryonx ran ten times faster.  
"Tank, spiny go grab it now!" I hear the woman order as i see a saichania and a spinosaurus follow too.  
I see a group of kid's running behind the dinosar's, and an old lady, a fat guy and a wierd looking guy followed.  
I see the tyrannosaurus charge past the other's and come toward's us.  
"Sapphire!" I cry as the baryonx throw's me from it's jaws and toward's a pile of rock's. I quickly pressed the button on the bottom of the rock...

Rex's pov

The baryonx has dissapeared, like someone own's it. As terry and chomp battled and zoe's parasarolophus battled spiny and ace is fighting tank, i ran deeper into the cave. I see the card, but someone is holding it. I look at the person, it's the new girl from our school. She has strawberry blonde hair to her shoulder's in waves, and she is wearing a black t-shirt, a grey hooded jacket, a par of jean's and some trainers. She is holding the cardin her hand, along with an engraved stone, but she has a cut under her eye and a black bruise to is lying on the ground and is unconsious, our dinosaur's must have done this. I notice the rock's behind her, she must of hit them after terry attacked. I pick her up, trying not to hurt her, and return to the battle.  
"Max, we have to go, this battle has hurt someone" I tell him.  
"We are't leaving without the baryonx!"  
"But it belong's to this girl, and this battle got her hurt!" I shout.  
I return ace, as zoe and max do the same.  
As we return to the d-lab, no one is in...


	2. Chapter 2

chelsea's pov

I open my eye's, I dont know where I am, I am not at home, I know that much  
My room never is tidy, well who's is, and my wall's arent white, they are dingy and dark. But where is sapphire?  
I checked my pocket's, but i cant find her card. I notice i am in someones bed, but why am I in someone elses bed?  
I get out of the bed, and look on the desk, there is a book and an odd looking game thing. I don't want to touch it incase the owner will get mad. I went downstair's, to see a boy, one of the boys from the group of kids. He has blonde hair, blue eyes, and is wearing a blue jacket, a pair of tracksuit bottoms and some trainers. He is sitting on the sofa, looking at a baby dinosaur, i think. He look's worried and upset, as he stand's up he notices me.  
"Hi.." He says, whilst slowly backing away.  
"Hi... where am I?" I ask.  
"My friend'max's house, i live here too, we found you unconcious in a cave..." He answered.  
"This might sound mad, but where is my baryonx?"  
"oh... here, i was looking after it for you" he say's as he hands me the cards.  
"Thanks, what happened?"  
"Im so sorry, but it was our fault you got hurt!" He cried.  
"What?"  
"If we had stopped the fighting you wouldn't have been hurt or unconcious!"  
"Oh... why are you so shaken up about it though?" I say, as i walk toward's him.  
I must admit he is sort of cute, but he blames himself a bit too much.  
"Because... I could have stopped terry" He admit's.  
"Well, it doesn't matter now, im chelsea"  
"Im rex, We go to the same school, your the new girl right?" he ask's.  
"Please do't call me that..."  
"Here, take this as an apolagy" He say's as he hands me a odd looking thing, like the one i saw on the desk.  
"Cool, what is it?"  
"A dino bracer, you can put your baryonx and other dinosaurs in it and make them grow, or make them small, like ace" Rex point's out as he point's at his small blue dinosaur.  
I slashed the card along the bracer, and my huge friend, is now a cute baby dinosaur.  
"Hey sapphire" I say as i pick up the small orange and red lizard.  
"Do you have a place to live?" He ask's.  
"No, i live in a hostel..." i start.  
"maybe you can live here!" he interupt's.  
"Really?" i cry in disbelief.  
"Yeah, and you can be a member of the D-Team!" He add's.  
"Wait, why are you doing this?" I ask.  
"Because your my friend arent you?"  
"A friend? You? really?"  
"yes, I would kill to have four amazing friend's, and i already have them! You, max, zoe and ace" he announced.  
"oh... i have never really had many friend's, not true ones at least..."  
He looked at me sympathetically, and put his arm around my shoulder.  
"Well you have me, zoe, max and ace now! shouldn't you go get your stuff?"  
"Will max's parent's mind?"  
"No, i asked them last night and they said it's up to you!"  
"who's room will i stay in?"  
"oh... i never thought of that" He sigh's, " how about in my room, i have a spare bed"  
"Um... okay" I answer, i am started to get a bit freaked out about all the nice things he is doing.  
"I'll see you later then, bye"  
As i walked out the door, sapphire following at my feet, i felt like i actually have a true friend, apart from sapphire, because i have only just met rex and he has offered me to stay at his friend's house and given me a dino bracer.  
"Hey, Are you feeling better now?" ask's a girl from afar.  
"yes... why?"  
"just wondering, you got seriously hurt the other day, and my friends are thinking of letting you live there"  
"so you must be zoe then" I predict.  
"Yep that's me, so are you going to live there, please say yes!"  
"Yes i am" I tell her.  
She smiles and offers to walk with me to get my stuff. I said yes, and we talked about our dinosaurs, she told me about paris, her parasaurolphus, and i told her about sapphire. as we approach the hostel where i live, she looked at it and said that she would hate to live there.  
I went inside and grabbed my main stuff, my school book's, my laptop, my quilt , my nintendo and other stuff. As i go outside, zoe tell's me she has to go home right now, so i have to walk back to max's on my own.  
Me and sapphire walk down the street, it is a dangerous area, so it is best not to take shortcuts through the alley.  
"Hey! It's the new girl" I hear, the voice send's chill's down my spine, I dread to look, but i have no choice.  
"What do you want from me?" I shout as they laugh at me.  
"Misery,pain, a laugh that kinda stuff, and maybe we will take that stupid new pet of your's!" they threatened.  
I picked up sapphire, i didn't want them touching her,or going near her. As they stepped closer, i thought of unleashing sapphires full power, but i can't do it, or else i will lose her forever.  
"Hey back off!" Two people shout.  
"No, what you going to do about it!"  
"Go get 'em chomp" i heard one command.  
"You too ace!" called a familiar voice...


End file.
